Goodbye For The Last Time
by katana13
Summary: Songfic. The truth about Sasuke's feeling for Naruto. Almost full with Sasuke's POV. Warning: yaoi, of course. XXNaruSasu. Don't forget to review!


Okeh ini songfic pertama Author. Sekaligus juga fic pertama yang tidak ber-genre humor milik Author. Dibaca sambil dengerin lagunya **James Blunt** yang **Goodbye My Lover**. Baru kerasa suasananya.

**Diclaimer** : Segala sesuatunya diserahkan pada yang punya. Kecuali mau dikasih ke Author. Tentunya akan diterima dengan senang hati.

**Pairing** : XXNaruSasu. Sapakah XX? Baca ndiri yak. Klo dikasih tau ga seru.

**Warning** : yaoi, of course.

_Italic : normal condition_

Normal : Sasuke's POV

* * *

_**Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.**_

"_Sasuke, jangan pergi. Kumohon."_

"_Kau tidak bisa mencegahku. Itu sia-sia saja."  
__"Apa yang kau harapkan? __Kekuatan? __Aku bisa memberimu lebih dari itu. Tetaplah tinggal disini bersamaku."_

"_Maaf. Aku tidak bisa, Naruto. Memang inilah jalan yang harus kutempuh. Apa pun yang terjadi aku harus melaluinya."_

"_Tapi... aku...... Aishiteru, Sasuke," gumam Naruto lemah._

_Yang bersangkutan pun tersentak. __Tidak menyangka apa yang dikatakan oleh lawan bicaranya. Sekalipun hatinya terlonjak senang mendengarnya, mendengar hal yang sangat dia harapkan walaupun ia menyangka hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, tapi Sasuke tahu, bahwa hal itu tidak boleh melemahkan niatnya untuk pergi._

"_Maaf. Aku harus pergi. Naruto," ujar Sasuke berbalik setelah sebelumnya melumpuhkan Naruto terlebih dahulu._

"_Sas-Sasuke!"_

_**  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.**_

Lupakan semuanya Naruto. Aku tidak pantas untukmu. Aku orang yang hanya mengejar pembalasan dendam. Aku orang yang pura-pura tidak mendengar permohonanmu. Aku orang yang memilih kekuatan alih-alih cintamu. Aku orang yang sebegitu bodohnya sampai berbohong pada diriku sendiri. Tentang apa yang selama ini aku rasakan terhadapmu. Tak sebaiknya kau tahu hal ini kukira. Aku tidak ingin menambah beban penderitaanmu lagi.

_**  
You touched my heart, you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when  
My heart was blinded by you.**_

Kalau saja kau tahu Naruto. Betapa kau berharga untukku. Hanya kaulah orang yang mendapat tempat khusus di hatiku. Setidaknya dibandingkan teman-teman kita yang lain. Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai seorang teman. Aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai seorang yang spesial. Satu-satunya orang yang berhasil melumerkan es di hati ini sejak pembantaian keluarga Uchiha, keluargaku. Orang yang juga berhasil membuka pandanganku, bahwa hidup bukanlah semata-mata untuk balas dendam. Ada hal lain, yang jauh lebih penting. Persahabatan, kebersamaan, keluarga, dan tentunya cinta. Cinta yang sudah kuputuskan untuk diberikan kepadamu. Kau tahu, aku rela melakukan apa saja untuk cintaku padamu, Naruto.

_**  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
**__**Share**__**d your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.**_

Mengingatmu, membuat pikiranku kembali ke masa lalu. Apa kau ingat kalau kita pernah berciuman dulu? Yah, walaupun itu hanya ketidaksengajaan belaka. Tetap saja, aku dan kukira kau juga, _it's our first kiss_. _Am I right, Naru?_ Sadarkah kau kalau itu secara tidak langsung menciptakan ikatan di antara kita. Mungkin memang hanya sebatas teman saat itu. Sehabis kejadian tersebut kita sempat saling memaki. Ingat?

Namun, saat ini aku berterima kasih sudah menjadi orang yang merasakan bibirmu itu untuk pertama kali. Entah mengapa, di saat-saat aku berdua saja denganku, semakin lama aku menginginkan rasa itu lagi. Rasa manis yang memabukkan walaupun hanya sekejap terasa dan juga bau ramen dari nafasmu yang membuatku ketagihan untuk menghirupnya lagi.

_**  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.**_

Aku berjanji padamu Naruto. Aku akan kembali setelah semuanya selesai. Untukmu seorang. Kembali dengan selamat. Karena aku ingin mengatakan semua ini padamu setelah aku pulang nanti. Semua perasaan yang kupendam selama ini terhadapmu. Selain itu juga berharap perasaanmu tidak akan berubah kepada orang bodoh ini.

* * *

_**I am a dreamer and when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be.**_

Katakan padaku Naruto. Apakah yang kulihat hanya mimpi? Khayalan? Ilusi? Atau genjutsu yang dikenakan musuh agar aku menyerah dan memohon padanya untuk mencabut nyawaku dari dunia ini? Padahal aku sudah kembali ke Konoha hanya untukmu. Namun, apa yang dilihat mata ini, menghancurkan segala yang tersisa dari diri ini. Perlukah ku congkel mataku agar aku tidak perlu melihatnya?

Tidak. Tidak perlu. Bodoh sekali sampai berpikir seperti itu. Banyak orang yang memiliki rambut pirang jabrik sepertimu di Konoha ini kukira. Aku pasti salah orang. Aku menolak untuk mempercayainya. Aku yakin, kau tidak akan secepat ini melupakanku. Iya kan Naruto?

_**  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.**_

Aku sudah lama mengenalmu. Kau bukan orang yang seperti itu. Kau tidak mudah melupakan apa yang orang lain rasakan terhadapmu. Tunggu! Aku tadi bilang orang lain? Apa itu berarti bahwa aku sudah bukan siapa-siapa lagi di hatimu? Aku yang sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil bisa digantikan oleh orang yang baru kau kenal selama beberapa tahun saja? Ini bukan seperti dirimu yang kukenal Naruto.

_**  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.**_

Kukira kau sangat menghargai perasaan orang lain, Naruto. Mengingat kau sendiri sudah merasakan bagaimana rasanya tidak dipedulikan dan dikucilkan. Aku dan kau pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Kesendirian. Kita berdua sudah pernah berjanji untuk selalu bersama dalam keadaan apapun. Karena dengan bersama kita memiliki kekuatan untuk menghadapi segalanya. Tapi mengapa sekarang kau mengingkarinya? Aku tahu aku yang pertama kali melanggarnya. Tapi, aku pergi, akan dan sudah kembali sekarang. Namun, sekarang malah kau sudah di luar jangkauanku. Kumohon Naruto, kembali padaku seperti dulu. Entah, aku bisa bertahan atau tidak hidup tanpamu di sisiku.

_**  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye m**__**y friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
**_

Haruskah aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk yang kedua kalinya kepadamu? Walaupun dengan alasan yang berbeda sama sekali? Karena ketika kuucapkan 'selamat tinggal' untuk kali ini, itu berarti kita tak akan bisa bersama kembali sampai kapan pun. Baik aku maupun kau akan berpisah jalan untuk selamanya.

_**  
And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.**_

Relakah aku untuk melepasmu pergi? Jauh dari diriku. Membiarkan orang yang paling berharga untuk diriku menjadi milik orang lain. Karena bagaimana pun ini semua kesalahan yang kuperbuat sendiri. Meninggalkanmu dalam ketidakpastian masa depan. Wajar kalau kau mencari sesuatu yang jauh lebih baik dari apa yang terjadi pada malam itu.

_**  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
**__**You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.**_

Tentu saja sekarang jawaban itu sudah ada di depan mataku. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi akhirnya. Tahu akan akibat dari perbuatan yang kulakukan malam itu. Tahu kalau kau bisa lepas dari tanganku. Tahu bahwa aku sudah mengorbankan satu-satunya orang yang kumiliki. Tahu kalau aku mengingkari perasaanku sendiri, bahwa aku ingin selalu bersamamu.

Tapi semua itu, tidak penting bagiku sekarang. Segalanya sudah lenyap. Aku sudah cukup senang melihat wajah gembiramu dari kejauhan Naruto. Tawa riang gembira tanpa raut kesedihan yang dulu sering terpeta di wajahmu.

_**  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow**_.

_Sasuke tersenyum lemah terhadap pemandangan yang secara sembunyi-bunyi dilihatnya. __Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang sedang tertawa gembira bersama dengan laki-laki lain yang berambut merah. Sekalipun ekspresinya selalu datar, tapi di hadapan Naruto ekspresi itu melembut. Secara tidak langsung mengatakan betapa dia mencintai laki-laki dihadapannya sekarang ini._

"_Well, Naruto. Selamat tinggal. Kuharap kau menemukan kebahagiaan bersama dengannya."_

-THE END-

Dah pada tau kan sapa XX itu?

Fic itu buat memompa ide keluar buat fic author 'Fakta Seorang Neji' –sekalian promosi lah-. Sory kalau banyak deskripsi yang ga nyambung ama lagunya. Kalau ada yang ga nyambung kasih tau yak.

Lewat REVIEW tentunya!

Jangan lupa!

Ripiu21x!

Ja-ne minna-san!


End file.
